The Descendent of the Tiger Warrior
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: After stopping the invasion led by Gargos. Jago ponders Gamindustri's future. Sensing evil drawing near future, he must stand ready. But at the same time, Jago seemed to have a somewhat rough time as a father. *WARNING: Lore Killer* (Nice pun though, am I right!)


_**Author's notes: I made a HUGE mistake in my first fanfic "The Path of Fatherhood". I am not really familiar with the whole setup for the webiste. Still as an inexperienced writer with English as a secondary-language, I will eventually learn my mistakes and evolve to become the better, or some crap like that. This time I am using the "Copy-N-Paste" method. I may switch to MS Word after this.  
REMEMBER, YOU CAN ALSO SUGGEST CHARACTERS FROM ANOTHER SERIES TO JOIN MY NEPTUNIA UNIVERSE. AS LONG AS I SEE THEM LEGIT.  
Without further ado, here is the father-daughter story of the Tiger Warrior. (RUSHING INVOLVED, I'M STRESSING OUT)**_

South of main continent was a lonely small continent. Further south of that continent was a mountan chain. At the midst of the chain, lies a shrine dedicated to a spirit being known as the Tiger Spirit. But it has been long abandoned, a perfect place for peace and quiet. Since it was abandoned, it was in a poor shape. A wall collapsed in the background revealing a massive bell. There were several burning pots and torches left. Several large golden tiger statues surrounded the shrine. Torn curtains and other apperal fitting of a monk's monastery was presented.

Sitting in the middle was a man. Shirtless, exposed intricate tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso. A metal mask covering his head as the mask only exposed his eyes and his windswept hair. Wearing a blue ninja pants with a belt similar pattern from the torn curtains.

Jago... Yeah, Jago was his name.

 **(POV mode change)**

Meditating has always brought me peace in my mind, helping me focus and clear my mind. But I ponder...  
Four attacks occured in Gamindustri simultaneously. Each of the attack brought damage to their retrospective land. As for here, it was a demon invasion led by the Warlord Gargos. Ultratech and the Resistance forged an alliance to fend off Gargos and his army. We managed to seal away Gargos back to the Astral Realm. After Gargos defeat, I began being concerned about the future of Gamindutri. Ultratech remains free, even after what they have done. Who knows what they are planning. I highly doubt that they have turned to the good. Knowing ARIA and her ambitions.

When will destruction end? When will Gamindutri receive eternal peace? When will evil finally be vanquished? Questions after questions pops up in my head lately. With this power of mine, I should have taken responsibility for my actions. I was given this power to protect, but in the end it did not matter...  
Thousands of innocents died, hundreds ill and badly wounded. This all started when I was possessed by his servants, to feed the warlord energy to enter this plain. I did not deserve to be called a hero after all this...

*Tap, tap, tap, tap*

"La la la la la." A sweet voice hummed behind the gate. I snapped out of my thoughts as I turned my head around. Out of the corner of the gate was a little blonde girl wearing a light green track suit, she was skipping to the gate. She entered the shrine. "Vert." I muttered silently. She is here already? That fast?

"I told you to not disturb my meditation." I said to her. I had enough of disturbance.  
"I am sorry, father." Vert apologized, bowing her head down. "But look how fast I came here, I..."  
"You cheated, didn't you?" I interupted her mid-sentence. It went silence for a few seconds. Her mouth is still open as if she wanted to continue her cutout sentence.  
"What? N-N-No! Of course not!" Vert seemed to lose her composure. "You were not supposed to use the stone steps." OK, that was a bit too harsh for a child.  
"Father, you're so unfair!" Vert shouted at me. Well she WAS supposed to learn something. "I was just kidding." I let out a small chuckle.  
"Really?" Vert said to me. "Really." I answered back. "Really, really?" Vert hit me with another. "Really, really." I was going along. "Really, really, really?" I found this amusing. "Really, really, really."  
"OK!" Vert cheerfully smiled. I returned to my meditation, closing my eyes. I sense Vert walking towards me and sat right next to me.  
"Not my fault if you start whining out of boredom." I bluntly said to her. Vert tends to be a bit more 'proactive' if nothing interesting happens.  
"You would not have your mother take away your Xbox, would you not?" I said to her.  
"No." Vert meekly said. "Don't worry about that Vert." I tried to calmly cheer her up, trying my best to be a great father.  
"I will buy you a new game if you meditate properly in the shrine today." I patted her head. Children always falls for such excuse, but I am a man of my words.  
"Really father? Are you serious?" Her eyes were widened. "Does it looks like I like to joke around?" I ask her with a stern looking eyes.  
"I'LL DO MY BEST TODAY!" Vert stood and shouted to the sky. "Fufufufu." I could not help but to let out a small chuckle as she sat back down and we continued to meditate together.

After a good amount of time meditating, Vert finally spoke up.

"Father, when are you going to teach me to use the Tiger Spirit?" Vert looked at me with a serious look.  
"Teaching you that?" I was suprised to hear her say that. "You are not ready, your path is still far long." I said to her with a stern look.  
"I have mastered the techniques of a lance by mother and you're still leaving me to the basics? Vert seemed unamused.  
"You are not ready." I said to her. "I am, and I'm going to prove it right here and now!" Vert pointed her index finger at me. It is rude to point at others, but I will let it slide.  
"Before we fight, let us use the wooden swords to minimize the damage." The wooden swords that I crafted for training uses laid near the main tiger statue at the end of the room. I walked to the shrine, bowed down in front of the statue and acquiring the swords. I turned around and tossed the other sword to Vert.  
Vert elegantly caught it.  
"Show me that your meditations all these years has paid off." I took on my fighting stance. She too did the same. We both had similar fighting stance.  
"SEIYAA!" Vert charged at me, ready to attack me anytime. She got the eye of the tiger. Might be fun.

 **(Later)**

Vert were on all of her fours. Her head staring at the floor. She was breathing heavily, sweating hard. I stood there with my arms crossed, looking at her.  
"I'm impressed. You showed willpower and fighting spirit to move forwards. Not willing to give up." I said to her with pride. "THAT is what makes you a warrior."  
Vert began standing up slowly. Her body seemed to weakens. "I understand, Father..." Vert meekly said as she began collapsing to the ground.  
"Got you." I managed to swiftly grab Vert. "You have earned a rest." I calmly said. "I shall teach you to harness the power of the Tiger Spirit." I said to her as she falls to sleep.  
"I did it... Thank you, father..." Vert meekly said with a weak smile as she slowly drifted to sleep. I carried her with my arms. I stood up and headed towards the exit of the shrine.

We headed outside. The sun was shining brightly at the mountains. The place was covered in snow and ice. With this kind of weather, it will be nice and cool. Making it more safely to go down. I carried Vert and walked down the stone steps.  
"Mmm... Father... Cool..." Vert mumbled blissly. She must be dreaming again. "Play... Games... All... Day" Vert was truly at bliss. Too bad it is only a dream, or else she would be punished for playing all day. We continued down the steps. We finally reached ground level. There was a straight road leading to our town. We walked the road. As I noticing the blue sky and the green grass around with the wind blowing. I truly was at peace for the moment. Scenery like this symbolizes peaceful times. Then I continued walking on the road.

Once we reached the town, everyone greeted us. Prasing us for our hard effort. They are still calling me a hero, a legend, even after all these years. We continued our way to our home.  
In the midst of the town was a small forest. That is where our home was located. We went through the forest. Ponds were a normal scenery there. In the center was a big, white mansion. That was our home.

Standing outside was a woman. Wearing a white dress filled with jewelry. Her long, blonde hair and dark blue eyes was noticeable. She was standing there smiling at us.  
"Welcome home, you two." She waved at us and smiled elegantly. "I see our little princess has already been worned out." She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"She has been good and obedient." I said while looking at Vert on my back, sleeping soundly.  
"She needs her rest Elise." This woman was my wife Elise. She held Vert in her arms. "My my, how cute." Elise smiled heartfully at Vert's sleeping face  
"Madam, Sir, shall I take Lady Vert to her bedroom." A old butler came around the corner.  
"Why yes, Alfred." Elise answered back. "Please do." Alfred was the mansion's only butler since Elise's parents pestered us with servants, but me and Elise insisted that we won't need many servants around the mansion. We concluded that Alfred would be the only butler around since he has been with the family since Elise's birth.

As we went inside the mansion, Alfred carried Vert on to his arms and went up the spiral stairs to her room. The door behind us closed and locked itself.  
As he went upstairs, Elise glanced at me. "Is something wrong, Elise?" I asked her with caution. "Say, what do you think about tonight dear?" Elise pressed her body against my chest. I can feel her heart beats very fast. As she breathes heavily, her head closes in to my face. Looking up at me with somewhat lustful eyes.  
"Elise, please don't." I rejected her offer. I get where this could go if I accepted. Having one child is enough.  
"Vert would be lonely if she does not have a younger sibling." Elise pouted for her failed seducing.  
"In the pursue of strength, loneliness accompanies as well." I recited an old phrase from an old warrior I fought in the past. Elise seemed sceptical.  
Elise was still wrapping her arms around my neck. "In time, she will need allies. Allies that can correct her errors." I patted Elise's head. "Don't worry. They could be her playmates." Elise was finally at ease. Before I knew it, my mask fell off to the floor. My face was exposed.

"...Jago... Mmm," Elise pushed her lips against mine. "It has been a while since I saw your face. Fufu" She is teasing me right now, I am sure of it!  
"Mm." I followed suit. "Mm... Haa, ahm...Mmm!" Elise pry open my mouth with her tongue. I snapped out of the trance. I gently pushed her away.  
"Perhaps another time, Elise." I suggested. Women should not be underestimated.  
"Doing it here would be out of my character." I began feeling hot around my cheeks.  
"You promise, right?" Elise looks at me innocently. "I promise." I said to her.  
"I need to be alone for a while." I said to her while she was cuddling me. She nodded back. I pick up my mask and wore it.

The door out unlocked itself and I opened the door. I walked through the forest and climb on a grass hill. At the top, I sat down and started to recollect the questions I pondered back at the shrine. Evil has not been vanquished. More will rise. And I will be ready for them. For the world and for my family. I am willing to die protecting them. That is what I devoted my life for. To become a warrior of justice. Protecting those who cannot protect themselves, motivate others to follow suit and defeat those who wish harm to the world. But what good am I? A 'hero' corrupted by evil, going against his beliefs and cause harm to innocents...

"Father!" I snapped out of my thoughts, it was already sunset and I turned my head around. Down the hill was Vert in her mother's arms, accompanied by Alfred as well. Vert dropped off her mother's arms and ran up the hill. Running up the hill. Her arms were wide open. As she closes in...  
*GA-DOSH*  
Vert's right shoulder made an impact on my stomach. It was REALLY painful. I fell down on the grass. She was now on top of me. "You looked sad from the distance, so I want to cheer you up!" Vert cheerfully smiling at me.  
*HNNNNNNNNNG*  
What was that feeling? I feel so tensed up right now. I grab Vert's sides and lifted her up as far as I could reach. "WAAAAAAAAAH! I can fly!" Vert happily flailes her limbs around. Vert laughs heartly and so did I.  
Days like these should be cherished with upmost importance. We finally stood up.  
I carried Vert on my shoulders and went down the hill. Elise right there smiled wamly. Alfred stood there happily enjoying the family moment.  
We all walked back to the mansion as the orange sun start setting down.

 **(POV mode change)**

Back at the large continent, but further up north. Up north was covered in orange with a hint of snow.  
Mid in that area was a big, metroplian city. Where life could get better, or get worse for some people. The city was covered in snow. As the cars drive by, people complaining and lots of chatters. It's the city life alright.  
We are following a 'special' individual of that city.  
His red leather coat and his black undershirt. Along with his black leather pants. The most noticeable feature of his was his red hair and eyes with his stylish hairstyle what people nowadays would call an 'emo hair'. His face could attract women (or so say least).  
On his back was a guitar case.  
He stopped his track and turned to the brick building. A 5-story tall apartment bulding.  
He walked towards the door, scrambling through his pockets on the coat. He drew out a key. Puting the key on the lock, twisting it and opening the door. Ignoring the mailboxes, he went upstairs.  
As he reached the top floor, there were only one door. He walked through it and scrambled through his pockets once more. And drew another key. Unlocking the door, was a fairly large living room, with the kitchen to the side and the rest of the rooms located through a corner to the right. Pretty plain looking apartment.  
In the middle of the room sat a little girl at the sofa, watching television.  
Closing the door behind, locking it. He took off his shoes and walked to the living room.

"I'm home." Said the man as he approached the girl on the sofa

 _ **Well there ends my story. It was not that bad considered that I literally butchered the lore. Been wanted to do one of these stories since KI is now an Xbox-exclusive (well that was a poor excuse of a reason). Forgive me for making you guys cringe of pain, but this is fanfiction, right?  
**_ _ **You can do whatever you want.  
** **Anyways, I hope in the future that**_ ** _my HDN universe will expand more than I initially planned._  
** _ **See ya!**_


End file.
